frontier_larpfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures and Earning Skill Points
Characters in the worlds of Frontier tell their stories through adventures. Their travels, triumphs and turmoil across the stars are played out the characters in question gain Skill Points, which represent the development of their knowledge and skills. The Structure of an Adventure Before an adventure can begin, several groups of people need to fill various roles: Player Party These are the people playing Player Characters, or PCs. They are the focus of the adventure and are the ones unfolding the story. Player Ref This ref, very often the system ref, stays with the Players to give them their briefs for each encounter, keep track of the general health of the party and inform them of any sudden or unusual effects. Monster Crew The monster crew are vitally important, as they are the ones who fill out all of the roles within an encounter. Any person or creature needed to be played is played by the monster crew. Monster Boss One of the Monster Crew, preferably the person who wrote the adventure. Their job is to ensure that the Monster Crew know what they are doing and to organise the monsters so that each encounter is ready for the Players in good time. An adventure generally consists of 3 sections, which in turn consist of 5 encounters. Encounters are anything from a visit to the local pub, to the beginning of a mighty battle. Whatever the case, an encounter will usually consist of the following: Player Brief This is the information that the Player Ref passes onto the Player Party. This will be a brief description of the area, any individuals or creatures they can immediately see and any affects. Monster Brief This is often an extension of the Player Brief, giving extra information for the monsters on how they should act or react and any information that is privy to the monster crew. Monster Stats This is a table of stats for any monsters that require them. If a combat takes place then the Monster Crew must be prepared and know how many hits they have until they die, what they’re armed with and what skills they have available! A normal length adventure will consist of 15 Encounters, split up between 3 Sections. Example Encounter Player Brief – It is morning, or at least what approximates morning aboard the USS Voidhearth. After several months of stasis sleep you are all sat around the communal dining zone, still feeling incredibly groggy and possibly a little ill from the immense sleep. Monster Brief – Sadly for the players, their voyage is not going to be off to a quiet start. Lurking in the shadows is a strange and dangerous creature known in Terran English as a Rock-Hound, a creature native to the Repila Homeworld of Nyumba. They are often found wherever members of the Jiwe reside, as was the case on the last world the crew visited. Rock-Hounds are very curious in nature, but extremely fierce when feeling scared and threatened, as this lost stowaway will most definitely be. Earning Experience Players earn Skill Points after every adventure, and the exact amount they earn is based on a variety of factors. After the end of an adventure a debriefing happens, either on location or at another location, often someone’s house or the local pub! During this time the Player Ref and Monster Boss, and occasionally a third person, will retire somewhere out of earshot of the players and discuss the Players performance during an adventure, deciding on the following factors: Adventure Length The Players earn Skill Point for roughly every Section they complete, so if all goes well then the players will earn 3 Skill Points for a normal length adventure. Competency Award This is an award ranging between 0-2 Skill Points. These Skill Points are based on how well the players completed the adventure, not necessarily “correctly”, but competently using their knowledge and skills effectively to complete the challenges set for them. Role play Award This is an award ranging between 0-2. These Skill Points are based on how the players role played their characters. A good portrayal of their character is more important than anything else, so if a player states that they’re playing an honourable hero who puts the lives of their comrades first in every situation, they will be expected to play to that effect unless there is a good, in character reason for doing otherwise. The same is true if a player states they are a no good coward who will backstab the party as soon as it’s advantageous to do so! Costume Award This is a small award of 1 Skill Point for players who have obviously put a lot of effort and thought into their costume. This is not an award for the player who bought the best looking costume, but to reward those who have spent the time thinking about what their character would wear, and how it all works together. Safety Penalty This is a penalty of 3 Skill Points for players who are consistently being unsafe during an adventure. There is no bonus reward for this; all members taking part in the event should be acting safely as standard! Best Player/Monster This is an award of 2 Skill Points that is voted on by all who took part in an adventure that day. This can be decided upon based on who role played the best or who was particularly helpful or memorable. If an individual does not wish to vote they can opt not to. The Player Ref and Monster Boss for the day cannot be voted for. Category:Rules Category:Adventure